Dance, Kiss, Marry
by zephyrdjinn
Summary: Inui's bizarre survey about who they would "most rather dance with, kiss, or marry" causes much confusion and stress among the teammates. "Tezuka, somehow you managed to make my survey into a mental tennis exercise, Ii data" [Golden pair, hinted perfect pair]
1. Act I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any character used in this story**

~O~O~O~

When the Seigaku regulars arrived at morning practice they saw a strange note pasted to the door of the clubroom.

 _Dear Seigaku Regulars,_

 _Please fill out my survey about who you would most rather Dance with, Kiss, and Marry. Hand in the forms to me today after practice._

 _It is for my important research_

 _Thank you,_

 _-Inui Sadaharu_

 _P.S. No two answers may be the same!_

 _P.P.S. Answers will be kept confidential and only be seen by me._

Not surprisingly, everyone found Inui's little survey in their tennis locker:

 **Name:**

 **Dance partner:**

 **Kiss:**

 **Marry:**

~O~O~O~

"He says pick 'who you would rather dance with, kiss, and marry' But, he didn't even give us a choice of people. What the hell." Momo fumed.

"His research is about the tennis team, right? So I think he means pick from our teammates. Maybe…?" Oishi guessed.

"We have to pick from the team? This is a problem." Kawamura covered his face in embarrassment, he definitely didn't want to do those kinds of things with his teammates.

"Cheer up, Taka-san! It's only a survey. It's not like you actually have to marry or kiss anyone." Fuji smiled.

Fuji actually liked drinking Inui juice and taking his surveys. He was weird. Kawamura wouldn't choose to marry him for sure.

"Fshuu…Is this mandatory?" Kaidou grumbled.

"Yeah. I'm not doing this. It looks stupid." Momo retorted.

Suddenly the regulars realized they didn't finish reading the note posted outside the door:

 _P.P.P.S. The survey is of course optional, and those who do not wish to fill it out will instead be given the wonderful opportunity to taste my latest juice creation. Inui Juice Formula XYZ123_

"Ah, crap! I guess there's no choice then." Momo sighed in defeat.

 **Later at the 3-6 class:**

"Fujikooooo, I finished my survey!" Eiji smiled joyfully, putting down his pen.

"Already? Hnn let me see." Fuji mumbled, scanning over Eiji's survey.

"Fuji! It's supposed to be confidential! Didn't you read the instructions?" Eiji looked at Fuji incredulously, trying to keep those prying eyes away from his survey.

"Did you, Eiji? The instructions also said we have to choose a different person for every category. You put Oishi's name for all the categories!" Fuji chuckled.

"But…but…I REALLY want to kiss Oishi and marry Oishi and dance with Oishi! It's not fair, Inui is such a meanie!" Kikumaru pouted.

After a moment of silence Kikumaru spoke up again.

"Say, Fuji, whatcha gonna put for your survey?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Hmm….do you want to see it? I have it right here." Fuji grinned impishly, fishing the survey out from his school bag.

"Gimme that!" Eiji said yanking the survey out of Fuji's hand. "Wah! Fuji! What is MY name doing on here?"

 **Name:** Fuji Shyusuke

 **Dance partner:** Kawamura Takashi

 **Kiss :** Kikumaru Eiji

 **Marry:** Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Saa…Who knows?" Fuji shrugged

"You want to kiss me?!" Eiji shrunk back in fear

" _Want_ is a strong word, Eiji. I just mean compared to the others…."Fuji trailed off cryptically. "Besides you remember freshmen year…don't you?"

"THAT was a PRACTICE kiss for Oishi!" Eiji said hotly. "You better erase that before Inui gets any weird ideas. These lips are for Oishi and Oishi only!" Eiji said pointing dramatically to his lips.

"Eiji, You're the one that's going to give him ideas if you don't keep your voice down." Fuji calmly stated. "But, if it bothers you so much I'll change my answer."

Fuji had honestly just put that as his answer to get a rise out of Eiji. He wouldn't actually want to go through with kissing Eiji ever again. Kissing Eiji was kind of like kissing your pet dog, really sloppy and gross. Maybe since Eiji had been with Oishi he had improved, but probably not. Probably Oishi just liked sloppy, gross dog kisses, because Oishi liked everything about Eiji. Besides, Taka-san was a great doubles partner, but a terrible dancer. Fuji and Kawamura had gone dancing together right after they became doubles partners for the first time, and it was a total disaster. Kawamura kept stepping on Fuji's feet and mumbling apologies the entire time.

"Nya, Fujiko, you're the best!" Eiji cheered as Fuji erased Eiji's name from the 'Kiss' category.

Kikumaru's plan was brilliant. If Eiji could get Fuji to switch his answer about the kissing question, it wouldn't look so suspicious when he wrote on his survey he would most rather kiss Fuji. After all, they had already done it that one time so it wasn't _that_ weird. He would just have to make sure Oishi didn't see his survey.

 **Some people didn't understand the true meaning of the survey**

Tezuka sat in the student council office during lunch filing through a few important papers and thinking over that weird survey he received in the morning. Why would Inui care who he wanted to dance with, kiss, or marry? It was strange. There had to be something more, something he was missing.

Tezuka sat at the desk for a couple more minutes thinking

Then it hit him. The whole survey was a **tennis metaphor.**

Who is the person you want to marry? It is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. The person you want to play tennis with forever.

Who is the person you kiss? Tezuka didn't know anything about kissing really, for gosh sakes he was only 14! He did however know someone who seemed to know a great deal about the subject. Apparently, when Oishi first started dating Kikumaru, Kikumaru kissed like one would imagine a dog kissing. But, Oishi was kind, gentle, and taught Kikumaru how to kiss like a proper human. Therefore, (in Tezuka's mind) 'kissing' must be a metaphor for the person in tennis you want to teach things to, the person you want to mentor.

Finally, the dancing partner. A dancing partner is not romantic, it can be a friend or even a family member. A dancing partner is like a tennis doubles partner, someone you can rely on when times are hard or if you have a fight with the "one you want to play tennis with forever." This is your tennis best friend.

After figuring out the 'metaphor' it was much easier to fill out the survey.

 **Name:** Tezkua Kunimitsu

 **Dance partner:** Oishi Shuichiro

 **Kiss:** Echizen Ryoma

 **Marry:** Fuji Syusuke

After completing the survey, Tezuka got up made his way over to Inui's classroom where Inui was perfecting his latest juice creation

"Ah, Inui, I finished the survey." Tezuka announced.

"Oh, you're just in time to taste test my Inui Juice formula XYZ123-"

"I also figured out your survey's metaphor." Tezuka cut him off.

 _Metaphor? He even found a metaphor in a place where there is no metaphor_

"Very good, you are the first one to find it, Tezuka. Now, about juice formula XYZ123…" But Tezuka was already gone.

 **Some people were taking the survey way too seriously**

Kawamura and Oishi sat together in Oishi's classroom during lunch. Oishi was trying to be a good mother hen/ Vice captain, helping Kawamura work out the dilemma of who to choose for the survey. Oishi looked calm, but on the inside he was just as stressed out about the answers to the survey as Kawamura.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Kawamura sighed.

"Don't worry, Taka-san, the survey is confidential. Well, partially confidential, only Inui will know the results. Besides, it looks like you already have one of the answers figured out." Oishi comforted.

"Yeah! Fuji and I went dancing together right after we became doubles partners. Actually, I thought he was pretty good…so…" Kawamura mused.

"Haha, I think doubles partners probably make great dance partners too!" Oishi agreed. _But if I put Eiji as my dance partner, then the kiss and the marriage…Ah! What a problem!_

"Oishi? Are you okay?" Kawamura asked, concerned. Oishi looked slightly pale.

"Yeah, I'm A OK, don't worry about me!" Oishi lied.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot I need to check out a book at the library before class starts again. Please excuse me." Kawamura apologized as he walked out the door to Oishi's classroom. The library had just gotten a brand-new sushi book: "Great-O! Burning Sushi: The Proper Use of Wasabi."

"Sure, see you at practice, Taka-san." Oishi waved goodbye.

Oishi looked at the survey in front of him seriously. How was he supposed to pick Eiji for only one of these answers? Obviously Eiji would be the best dancing partner, because they were, well, doubles partners. Then, to consider kissing someone else on the team was pretty disgusting. But, to think about marrying someone else was agonizing also. Oishi held his head in pain as he felt a tension headache coming on.

Just then he had an epiphany. He was the mother of Seigaku. Tezuka was kind of the father Seigaku, so in a way they were already a little bit married. Quickly Oishi wrote down, "marry Tezuka" in one of the blanks.

Now he just needed a dancing partner. Who was good at dancing? Wait, didn't Kawamura just say Fuji was good at dancing! Perfect!

The stress was finally over and Oishi could relax. He sat back in relief, when suddenly—

"Oishiii! Sorry I'm late, Nya! Hey! Who did you say you would marry in the survey?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Eiji, it's confidential, I can't tell you!" Oishi firmly asserted as he quickly tried to hide the survey in his schoolbag.

"Yes you can!" Eiji argued, yanking the paper out of Oishi's hands.

 **Name:** Oishi Shuichiro

 **Dance partner:** Fuji Syusuke

 **Kiss:** Kikumaru Eiji

 **Marry:** Tezuka Kunimitsu

"What? You're going to marry Tezuka? Why does _everyone_ want to marry Tezuka, huh? How could you betray me like this, Oishi? Big jerk!" Eiji screamed, infuriated.

"Betray you? But this way I don't have to kiss anyone else but you!" Oishi was dumbfounded, kissing was such an intimate act. He couldn't possibly do that with anyone but Eiji.

"If you and Tezuka are married, of course your gonna kiss, dummy!" Eiji rolled his eyes. Although Oishi was smart, sometimes he was not very smart at all.

"Well, if you said you were going to marry me in your survey, then who did you say you were going to kiss?!" Oishi demanded, annoyed that Eiji hadn't chosen him.

"Secret!" Eiji pouted, crossing his arms.

"Eiji!"

"Fine! Fuji, but don't worry, because the kiss already happened in the past….ehehehe" Eiji blurted, blushing as the words spilled out of his mouth.

"You kissed Fuji…in real life?!" Oishi seethed.

"Don't be mad! It was just a practice kiss…for you!" Eiji emphasized, trying to calm Oishi's scary angry mode.

"Ahem" A familiar third voice interjected.

Oishi and Kikumaru both turned around to see Captain Tezuka standing in the doorway. Who knows how long he had been standing there and how much of the conversation he had overheard.

"Oishi, isn't it obvious the person you want to marry is Kikumaru?" Tezkua asked sternly. Remember, Tezkua still thinks 'Marry' is a metaphor for 'play tennis with forever'

"T-Tezuka!" Oishi flushed, realizing that they had been speaking rather loudly and Tezuka probably overheard the entire conversation. _Tezuka thinks I want to marry him! Maybe he thinks I have a thing for him! Oh, WHAT A PROBLEM_

"It's okay if you're confused. We've been friends a long time, and after all this time we even make good _dance partners_. Sometimes I might try to _kiss_ you, it's okay. But, remember, the person you want to _marry_ is ultimately Kikumaru." Tezuka emphasized.

[Translation: "It's okay if you're confused. We've been friends a long time, and after all this time we're even _best friends_. Sometimes I might try to _mentor_ you, it's okay. But, remember, the person you want to _play tennis with forever_ is ultimately Kikumaru"]

"Gahhh" Oishi sputtered incoherently, face redder than a tomato.

Luckily Inui came just in time to save the day. Well, he started the whole thing anyways, so it should really be, Inui came just in time to fix the giant mess he made. Inui snuck up right behind Tezuka, whispering something quietly in his ear Oishi couldn't hear. Suddenly, without a word Tezuka left the room.


	2. Act II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any character used in this story**

~O~O~O~O~

 _Inui snuck up right behind Tezuka, whispering something quietly in his ear Oishi couldn't hear._

 _"Not everyone knows about the metaphor, and I would appreciate it if you give everyone a chance to figure it out for themselves"_

 _Confused Tezuka had quickly left Oishi's classroom_

 _~O~O~O~_

 _Not everyone knows about the metaphor? How was that possible? It was so obvious!_ Tezuka sighed. Suddenly he found himself face to face with a certain smiling genius.

"Did you finish your survey, Tezuka?" Fuji asked causally.

"Yes." Tezuka stated.

After a pause Tezuka asked, "Fuji, who did you say you would marry?"

"Saa…why are you so curious about that particular answer, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, smiling innocently.

"I want to make sure of something." Tezuka answered.

Fuji slightly blushed. He was never quite sure if Tezuka returned his feelings, but now things were looking more positive. "I put that I wanted to marry you, Tezuka." Fuji spoke quietly but confidently.

"Ah. Just as I suspected, I was beginning to worry I was the only one who understood the tennis metaphor."

 _Tennis metaphor?! It's just like you to think of this as some kind of tennis exercise, Tezuka. But, I guess that's also what I like so much about you._

"So, who did you choose to marry, Tezuka?" Fuji asked nonchalantly. He was a genius, but he still didn't quite understand Tezuka's made-up metaphor.

"I thought that was obvious. I chose to marry you, Fuji." Tezuka looked at the genius.

"Well, I'm glad you chose me to marry, Tezuka." Fuji replied wearing his characteristic plastic smile, while trying to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He knew Tezuka meant something other than what he was saying, but it didn't change the fact that Tezuka had just said _I chose to marry you, Fuji._

"Naturally, you're the person I see myself playing tennis with forever." Tezuka stated matter of factly.

Walking back to his classroom Fuji couldn't help but let his grin widen as he thought about the conversation that had just taken place. For Tezkua playing tennis with someone forever was practically marriage, so in a twisted sense Tezuka had just proposed to him.

 **Back at Oishi's Classroom**

"Sorry about that, Oishi, Kikumaru, I didn't calculate that Tezuka would interpret my survey as a metaphor." Inui apologized.

"A metaphor?" Oishi questioned.

"Mada Mada Dane, Senpai" A familiar voice interrupted from the doorway.

"Hey shortie, whacha doing here? This is the 3rd year hallway, no freshmen allowed!" Kikumaru joked, moving to glomp Echizen.

"Get off me." Echizen pushed Kikumaru off of him. "I came to turn in my survey."

"Thank you for your participation, and as a reward how would you like to try a sample of the newest Inui Juice formula XYZ123?" But Echizen along with everyone else was already gone!

Inui looked over Echizen's survey and noticed it looked quite different from everyone else's

 **Name:** Echizen Ryoma

 **Dance partner:** Myself

 **Kiss:** Karupin

 **Marry:** Tennis

He contemplated making Echizen retake the survey, but Echizen was only 12, maybe he just didn't have those kinds of feelings yet. _Ah_ , _to be young and innocent!_ So, Inui decided to leave it as is.

 _Mada Mada Dane Inui Senpai!_

 **At the 3-6 classroom**

For Fuji today was turning out to be a great awesome very good day. He got to fill in another one of Inui's surveys, which meant toying with all the regular's hearts and minds...erm...helping everyone do their best! He also got to try Inui juice formula XYZ123. Best of all, Tezuka had finally admitted his feelings to Fuji. Well, almost, but it was progress. And, progress was good.

Arriving back at the 3-6 classroom Fuji noticed an uncharacteristically dull looking Kikumaru slumped over on his desk.

"What the hell do you look so happy about?" The very glum Kikumaru moaned.

"Eiji, is something the matter?" Fuji questioned.

"It's terrible! Oishi found out about our freshmen year kiss! And to make matters worse, he chose to marry Tezuka instead of me!" Kikumaru whined.

 _Fufufu, my chemistry with Teuzka is even better than the Golden Pair's_

"Fuji? Are you listening to me? I mean who in their right mind would want to marry Teuzka. He's cold, strict, and uncaring! Right?" Kikumaru continued to ramble.

"Absolutely, Oishi is a terrible match for Teuzka. You have to hurry and make up with him." Fuji nodded in agreement.

"I know! That's what I'm trying to do! I'm asking for your advice here, hello?!" Kikumaru rolled his eyes, annoyed. Fuji seemed really distracted by something.

"Why don't you buy him a gift to say I'm sorry...like a-"

"Fish! I'll buy him another fish! That's brilliant!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he scampered out the door to buy Oishi a new fish.

"Wait, Eiji! We still have three more periods!" Fuji called out.

 **Later at Afternoon Practice:**

At afternoon practice, Kawamura walked out of the clubhouse and sighed. Today was turning out to be a not so good terrible very bad day. First, the book at the library was a complete flop. It just kept saying things like, "the key to improving flavor is to add just a little more wasabi" Every true sushi chef knows the key to good flavor is the quality of fish, and the cut, not wasabi.

Worst of all, Inui's survey was just plain unfair. A single school day was simply too short to figure out who he most wanted to kiss and marry!

Just then he spotted Kaidou and Momoshiro huddled in a corner of the tennis courts throwing some sort of object.

"3, Fshuu, why the hell do you keep landing on 3!" Kaidou yelled.

"Umm. Excuse me, what are you guys doing?" Kawamura asked curiously

"Kawamura senpai!" Momo exclaimed. "We're using the special dice to determine our results for the survey. You wanna join?"

"Really? Thanks! But, I'm not any good at this…" Kawamura confessed

"It's just throwing dice…" Momoshiro muttered. "Anyway, write a number on a piece of paper next to the names of the regulars, like this." Momoshiro gestured to the list of names he had written on a scrap of paper.

"But don't write your own name down!" Momoshiro continued, "I did that at first and the die told me to dance with myself...how weird. Anyway, then you ask the die a question like 'who should I marry?' or 'who should I dance with?"

"Oh, it doesn't sound that hard, but...your list has 8 people, and there are only 6 sides to a die. How does that work?" Kawamura questioned.

"This is a very special 8 sided die from my sister, Taka-san." Fuji appeared out of nowhere. "Don't play around carelessly with this, the special 8 sided die _always_ tells the truth."

"If the die is from Fuji, I'm not sure I want to participate after all…" Kawamura murmured.

"Here, I'll demonstrate!" Fuji offered, placing the die between his palms as if in a prayer. "Dice gods, I'm Fuji Syusuke, Seigaku Middle School, Class 3-6. Out of our Tennis regulars, who would be best for me to marry?" Fuji asked reverently before he tossed the die gently on the ground.

The die landed on 5, the number Fuji had assigned to Tezuka. "It's Tezuka, again. I told you the dice gods never lie." Fuji said knowingly.

"Ah…erm...I see...I guess I'll give it a go." Kawamura said timidly, not believing this whole dice gods thing.

"Ah, don't forget this, Taka-san!" Fuji said, handing Kawamura his racket.

"I'M BURNING! KAWAMURA, SEIGAKU MIDDLE SCHOOL, TELL ME DICE GODS, WHO SHOULD I MARRY?" Kawamura shouted in his 'burning mode.'

Taka wildly threw the dice on the ground and it landed on a 4. 4 was the number Taka had given to Fuji! But, Fuji was already Kawamura's dancing partner.

"OH NO!" Kawamura yelled in distress.

"I'm sorry, but you have to listen to the dice gods, Taka-san." Fuji said in a voice that made Momo and Kaidou both shiver.

It was now Momo's turn to roll the dice. "Dice gods, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, class 2-8, Seigaku Middle school, who should I kiss?"

The die landed on 7. For Momo that was Kaidou's number.

"Kaidou? This must be some kind of mistake! I'm rolling again!" Momo said, flummoxed.

"The dice gods make no mistakes." Fuji smiled.

"Fshuuu, dice gods, I am Kaidou Kaoru of Seigaku middle school, class 2-7…who should I marry?"

The die landed on the number 6. Inui

"I told you the dice gods don't lie." Fuji nodded to himself.

"Fshuuu" Kaidou hissed, in annoyance and embarrassment.

They kept at that for a while, now their survey sheets looked something like this:

 **Name:** Kaidou Kaoru

 **Dance partner:** Oishi

 **Kiss:** Momoshiro Takeshi

 **Marry:** Inui Sadaharu

Kaidou didn't want to kiss Momoshiro, of course. He was however, extremely freaked out by these so-called all-powerful 'dice gods' Fuji kept talking about. It was best perhaps to do as the dice gods said, quickly turn in the survey and then just forget about it

 **Name:** Momoshiro Takeshi

 **Dance Partner:** Kikumaru Eiji

 **Kiss:** Kaidou Kaoru

 **Marry:** Echizen Ryoma

Momoshiro didn't give much thought to the whole dice gods thing or the survey. But he was pretty pissed that according the survey he wanted to kiss Kaidou. It didn't mean anything, he swore it didn't!

 **Name:** Kawamura Takashi

 **Dance Partner:** Tezuka Kunimitsu

 **Kiss** Kikumaru Eiji

 **Marry** Fuji Syusuke

Fuji seemed very serious about the dice gods. Kawamura knew from experience Fuji would make a good dance partner, but he didn't want to hurt Fuji's feelings by going against the dice gods' wishes.

~O~O~O~


	3. Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any character used in this story**

~O~O~O~O~

 **After tennis practice**

"Say, Taka-san, how are you liking your new book?" Fuji asked innocently.

"How did you…" then it hit him that he had fallen into another one of Fuji's traps. "Fujiko, if you want me to make you more wasabi sushi all you have to do is ask. You don't have to write a whole book about it" Kawamura kindly informed.

Kawamura sighed. Where the genius had gotten the time to publish a book was beyond him. But there were a lot of things he didn't know about Fuji. A lot of things he didn't care to know about Fuji.

"Saa….It's no fun that way!" Fuji joked.

Just then, Fuji noticed a group of girls from the yearbook club [an organization he is a member of] huddled around Teuzka.

"Tezuka Senpai, is it true you're getting married to Fuji Senpai?" A junior girl asked confidently.

"Yes." Tezuka answered stoically, no hint of embarrassment in his voice. Of course not, since Tezuka _still_ thought marry was a metaphor for 'play tennis with forever.'

Fuji paled. Tezuka was really taking this whole metaphor thing way too seriously. It would be a problem if this got in the yearbook. _Tennis regulars Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke, both ages 14, to be married_

"Tezuka, come away from there, I don't appreciate you talking about our private lives to the press." Fuji scolded, gently grabbing Tezuka's right arm, pulling him out of the fray of yearbook girls.

"You realize those girls don't know about the tennis metaphor, right? They're from my yearbook club, they haven't even seen Inui's survey." Fuji shook his head in disbelief.

"Preposterous. Fuji, you realize we are only 14, it is ridiculous for them to be asking about anything other than the metaphor." Tezuka stated as though it were an obvious fact.

"Ah, you're right, we are too young right now. But, what about when we're 20 or 25 Tezuka? What will happen then?" Fuji asked, looking up at Tezuka expectantly.

"That's still too young. I intend marry after I'm 30, so I can complete my pro career without interruption." Tezuka answered seriously.

 _Always so practical._ "So, 31 is okay for you? For us to marry I mean?" Fuji smirked.

"Fuji. The school gates will close soon. You should probably start heading home." Tezuka still wore that characteristic stern look on his face, but Fuji could tell he was getting slightly flustered.

 _He didn't deny it. fufufu_

"Okay, see you tomorrow my future husband." Fuji waved goodbye and tried to escape before the inevitable-

"Tomorrow morning, 50 extra laps." Tezuka glared intensely at Fuji.

"Hey, Tezuka! Don't give me that look! I was only kidding!"

 **Meanwhile:**

"Oishi! Wait! I have something for you!" Kikumaru yelled as he ran out the clubroom door after his partner.

Oishi watched as Kikumaru pulled a little plastic bag out of his tennis bag.

"Look! I got you another fish for your fish tank! Now, please don't be mad at me anymore. That kiss with Fuji was like a really really really long time ago. And, I also forgive you about wanting to marry Tezuka even though it was a stupid move on your –"

"Eiji, did you have that fish in your bag all of practice?" Oishi questioned, cuting Eiji's rant off with a worried expression painted on his face

"Yes! And all of last period! Is that bad?" Eiji asked, concerned.

"A little bit, but if we hurry home it should be okay." Inspecting the little bag closer Oishi's frown deepened. Staring up at Oishi were the eyes of a big round golden fish. "Eiji, this a goldfish. This type of fish doesn't get along very well with my other fish."

 _Uh oh, I think I just made the situation worse..._

"Oishi, are you still mad at me? Please don't be mad, it was an accident!" Eiji pleaded with big round puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not mad…just maybe take me with you next time you want to buy a fish…" Oishi sighed. "I think I have a spare tank somewhere in my closet, but it will take some time to set up. I hope the little guy can hold on until then. We're going to have to hurry." Oishi emphasized.

Oishi grabbed Eiji's hand as they made a sprint for Oishi's house.

"Where are you going to put Goldie, Oishi? You don't really have space for another fish tank in your bedroom." Eiji noted.

"I was thinking about that. Maybe you could keep her in your room, you don't have any fish yet." Oishi suggested.

"I can't! My brother would kill me. He always says 'A dog, a parrot, and an Eiji are enough pets already.' hmm...what are we going to do Oishi?" Eiji wondered aloud. "hmm... Oh! I just thought of a really really great idea! A lot of guys on the team aren't allowed to have pets at home. So...we can just keep Goldie in the clubroom! And, she can be everyone's pet!"

"That's a great idea, Eiji!" Oishi always felt bad for his teammates with strict parents, like Tezuka, who were not allowed to get any type of pet whatsoever.

And that's the story of how Goldie the goldfish became the Seigaku tennis team's unofficial mascot and inspiration towards their nationals victory.

 **Later at Inui's house:**

Inui sat in his not so secret laboratory, also known as his bedroom, filing through the various surveys he had collected throughout the day.

 **Inui's Top Secret Book of Tennis Survey Results**

Today I gave all of the Seigaku Tennis Regulars a survey on who they would most like to Kiss, Marry and Dance with. The survey's purpose was twofold, firstly testing how the Regulars react under unique types of pressure. When we go to nationals we will face opponents will never before seen abilities and I intend to adjust each individual member's training regime to react properly. Secondly, the survey tested the regulars true chemistry with some interesting findings noted below.

(1). How do the Seigaku Regulars act under unique unforeseen types of pressure?

Kikumaru Eiji:

Reveals secrets about himself easily under pressure. But, 70% chance he would have eventually revealed this secret by himself without any pressure

Oishi Shuichiro:

When pressured to make a difficult decision, he overthinks everything. Sometimes becoming indecisive to the point he makes the wrong decision.

Echizen Ryoma:

The survey did not seem to put Echizen under any pressure. Just like in a true tennis match, he took it quite well.

Momoshiro Takeshi:

Along with Kaidou and Kawamura used unorthodox measures to complete the survey. 30% chance Momoshiro was trying to take the easy way out. 70% chance this was some kind of un-said pride competition with Kaidou where the first person to take my very important survey seriously would lose. 90% chance Fuji used his powers to trick Momoshiro into using the 8-sided die.

Kaidou Kaoru:

Even when given a confidential survey still unwilling to admit his feelings for me. Another plan necessary. Again, I am 96% sure Fuji used his black magic to trick Kaidou into playing with his 8-sided die.

Kawamura Takashi:

80% chance that Kawamura only answered that he would marry Fuji, because he is afraid of hurting Fuji's feelings. Even under intense never before seen pressure he always puts others first.

Tezuka Kunimitsu:

I am now sure that over 90% of Tezuka's thoughts somehow involve tennis. Under intense pressure Tezuka has his own unique coping methods, such as coming up with strange tennis metaphors, to make the situation fit his individual needs.

Fuji Syusuke:

I am now 95% sure Fuji's feelings for Tezuka are genuine. However, it is always questionable whether or not my data on him is accurate. He always sees my important surveys as some kind of game. As always, more data necessary.

(2). What is the true chemistry between the regulars?

Golden pair:

I was able to initiate a fight between them so quickly, just by causing Kikumaru to reveal a secret about himself. Is the chemistry between them really genuine? Ii data

Fuji/Tezuka:

According to the survey, both wish to marry each other, Ii data. But, it should be noted that Tezuka thinks of my survey as a tennis exercise and Fuji always sees my surveys as some sort of game. Nevertheless, Ii data.

Kaidou/Momoshiro:

Both of them say they want to kiss each other, but this is only due to Fuji's interference with his 8 sided die. Nothing interesting to note here.

Kaidou/Me:

Kaidou wishes to marry me. Ii data.

~O~O~O~

 **A/N:**

 **Suddenly when Kaidou is involved, the results of Fuji's 8-sided die are seen as legitimate.**

 **By the way, did you know dice divination is actually practiced by some people when facing a difficult problem? There are countless variations on how to preform this, but I don't think the one mentioned by Fuji is an accurate one. Because Fuji Yumiko is so into fortune telling, I thought she might have some multi-faced dice lying around and maybe Fuji Syusuke would take them to help/trick his teammates.**


End file.
